The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for slaughtering and processing animals for meat and/or hides, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for slaughtering and processing animals suitable for allowing the use of robotic cutting and processing equipment.
Commercial slaughtering and processing of animals (cattle, sheep, swine, or the like) for meat, meat products, chemicals, hides and the like are labor intensive and expose the animal""s carcass to possible microbiological contamination. Known methods for slaughtering and processing animals subject the animal""s to substantial handling by several operators. Such handling increases the likelihood of microbiological contamination of the carcass. For example, the hides of animals being transported to slaughter may become soiled with contaminants such as the animal""s fecal matter. These contaminants often contain microorganisms including pathogens such as Escherichia Coli, Salmonella, and the like. When the animals hide is removed, operators may contact this fecal matter and inadvertently transfer it to the carcass. Further, operators may acquire contaminates through other sources, such as through illness, and may likewise transfer these contaminants to the carcass when it is handled. For instance, an operator may inadvertently touch a contaminated portion of the hide wherein contaminants containing pathogenic microorganisms are acquired. Should, the operator then handle the carcass, these contaminants may be unknowingly transferred from the operator to the carcass where the microorganisms may be undetectable during inspection.
Handling of the animal""s carcass during slaughter and processing also exposes the operators to unpleasant and dangerous working conditions. For instance, operators must utilize instruments such as knives, saws and the like to process the carcass. These instruments are kept extremely sharp so that cuts may be made quickly and efficiently. If the instruments are inadvertently mishandled for even an instant, serious injury to the operator may result.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for processing non-homogeneous bodies, and in particular, for aseptically slaughtering and processing animals for food, food products, chemicals, hides and the like so that human interaction with the animal carcass during slaughter and processing is reduced
The present invention is directed to novel methods and apparatus for processing non-homogeneous bodies. In exemplary embodiments, the present invention may be employed for aseptically slaughtering and processing animals for food, food products, chemicals, hides, and the like. The methods and apparatus of the present invention require little or no human interaction with the animal carcass during slaughter and processing thereby reducing the possibility of the possibility of injury to workers and contamination of the carcass through human contact.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for aseptically slaughtering and processing animals for food, food products, chemicals, hides and the like. In one embodiment, the method comprises the steps of sensing at least a portion of an animal carcass being processed utilizing a sensing assembly capable of determining the orientation of the animal carcass portion. Points on the animal carcass portion where processing steps are to be performed are then identified based on the determined orientation of the animal carcass portion sensed by the sensing apparatus. The processing step or steps are then performed remotely utilizing robotic processing apparatus.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, apparatus are provided for aseptically slaughtering and processing animals for food, food products, chemicals, hides and the like. In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a sensing device for sensing at least a portion of an animal carcass being processed. The sensing device is operably coupled to a controller capable of identifying a location on the animal carcass portion to perform at least one processing step based on the determined orientation of the carcass. The controller controls a robotic processing assembly capable of performing the processing step to perform the processing step.
In exemplary embodiments of the invention, the foregoing method and apparatus may be utilized to implement a variety of processing steps utilized in the slaughter and processing of animals including stunning the animal, slaughtering the animal, bleeding the animal, removal of the hide from the animal carcass, removal of the animal carcass""s head, separation of the animals rectum, evisceration, removal of bones from a portion of the animal carcass, trimming of the animal carcass portion and the like as contemplated by one of ordinary skill in the art.